N-phosphonomethylglycine, commonly referred to as glyphosate, is an important agronomic chemical. Glyphosate inhibits the enzyme that converts phosphoenolpyruvic acid (PEP) and 3-phosphoshikimic acid (S3P) to 5-enolpyruvyl-3-phosphoshikimic acid. Inhibition of this enzyme (5-enolpyruvylshikimate-3-phosphate synthase; referred to herein as “EPSP synthase”, or “EPSPS”) kills plant cells by shutting down the shikimate pathway, thereby inhibiting aromatic amino acid biosynthesis.
Since glyphosate-class herbicides inhibit aromatic amino acid biosynthesis, they not only kill plant cells, but are also toxic to bacterial cells. Glyphosate inhibits many bacterial EPSP synthases, and thus is toxic to these bacteria. However, certain bacterial EPSP synthases have a high tolerance to glyphosate.
Plant cells resistant to glyphosate toxicity can be produced by transforming plant cells to express glyphosate-resistant bacterial EPSP synthases. Notably, the bacterial gene from Agrobacterium tumefaciens strain CP4 has been used to confer herbicide resistance on plant cells following expression in plants. A mutated EPSP synthase from Salmonella typhimurium strain CT7 confers glyphosate resistance in bacterial cells, and confers glyphosate resistance on plant cells (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,535,060; 4,769,061; and 5,094,945).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,497 reports mutant maize EPSP synthase enzymes having substitutions of threonine to isoleucine at position 102 and proline to serine at position 106 (the “TIPS” mutation). Such alterations confer glyphosate resistance upon the maize enzyme. A mutated EPSP synthase from Salmonella typhimurium strain CT7 confers glyphosate resistance in bacterial cells, and is reported to confer glyphosate resistance upon plant cells (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,535,060; 4,769,061; and 5,094,945). He et al. ((2001) Biochim et Biophysica Acta 1568:1-6) have developed EPSP synthases with increased glyphosate tolerance by mutagenesis and recombination between the E. coli and Salmonella typhimurium EPSP synthase genes, and suggest that mutations at position 42 (T42M) and position 230 (Q230K) are likely responsible for the observed resistance. Subsequent work (He et al. (2003) Biosci. Biotech. Biochem. 67:1405-1409) shows that the T42M mutation (threonine to methionine) is sufficient to improve tolerance of both the E. coli and Salmonella typhimurium enzymes. Due to the many advantages herbicide resistance plants provide, herbicide resistance genes improved glyphosate resistance activity are desirable.
An alternate method for mutagenesis is the “permutational mutagenesis” method described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/762,580, filed Jun. 13, 2007.